


Soul music

by Mynewusername2602



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynewusername2602/pseuds/Mynewusername2602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepherd's last mission went really bad. She takes advantage of the piano in the mess hall and a bottle of whisky to ease the pain. She is not alone like she thought. Thane and fem shep come together. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul music

Thesia had fallen. The mission, a disaster. Thane felt an air of hopelessness fall over the crew. The Commander took the failure hard. He watched her exit the room after the debriefing with the council, she looked defeated. Thane had never seen that look on her and it worried him. He was unsure when his concern for a colleague grew to something more, and he had certainly had never felt affection for another species before, but he felt drawn to this woman, this lone human female who held the burden of the galaxy on her shoulders.

This late at night, the crew slept in their beds. Thane couldn't sleep, he had to see her, talk to her. Against his better judgement he rose from his cot in the life support and walked to the hall. Faintly he heard an instrument, music. The melody so melancholy his soul ached. He walked silently to the mess hall.

The lights were all lowered, a spotlight hitting the grand piano in the corner of the room. shepherd sat there, a half empty bottle of whiskey on the top, her eyes stained with tears. She took a shaky breath and started playing the the sad melody from before, her voice weak but clear she sang, her voice was a beautiful soprano, soft and gentle. Rich with emotion. The tears came freely now falling on her pink cheeks, and it hit thane like a bullet. He woke up. He loved this woman and would die to make her happy. He knew he should leave, that this was an invasion of her privacy but he was powerless. she let out one last shaky breath, and finished her song. Shepherd closed the keys to the piano and lifted her head. She saw him there, Thane. Her heart stopped. No one was meant to see her, no one was to see her weak. Her throat burned and the tears willed themselves back. No, she can't cry, she's not allowed to cry. Thane walked over to her and she could hold it no more. He held her to his chest, and stroked her hair as she sobbed. He whispered

"Siha, all is not lost, we can still win this,"

His words caught in his throat, Shepherd had kissed his neck. She licked along the sensitive red flesh and he shivered,

"Shepherd, we can't do this, you are vulnerable, I couldn't..." She pushed him to the piano and the strings within gave up a violent note. She kissed him fiercely, and his resolve began to waver. He spun her around and lifted her atop the piano and returned the kiss. Shepherd ran her fingers along his neck again and he groaned. His groin growing tight in his leather attire.

Summoning his strength and will against his aching body Thane parted from her, his voice husky,

"Shepherd, I am a trained assassin, I am proud of my discipline and self control, but I'm still a man, is this truly what you want,"

Shepherd took his hand and placed it on her breast, her erect nipple rubbed over his palm. He was fully hard now, she could see the bulge in his trousers. His face was pained, torn. She could see the internal argument of his morals against his lust. His resolve impressed her, she wondered how much more he could take before he lost his control. She moved forward forcing him to take more of her breast in his hand. He groaned deep in his throat, sending a burning heat in her own core. She wanted him and by god she was going to have him.

She slid her hand down his front and lightly brushed against his groin, his breath hitched. Involuntary thrusting forward, his groin hit on her fingers again and he doubled over, keeping his hand on her breast. He had started kneading it unconsciously, drawing out a moan from Shepherd, his hips thrust softly again.

"Shepherd," he moaned, still thinking this was morally wrong, like he was taking advantage of her, although the opposite seemed more true. His groin burned, he could feel the tip moisten with his excitement. He rested his head on her shoulder, his lips brushing her neck, he licked and nipped at it gently, he could take no more, if she made a further move on him, she had given her permission and he would take her. Here. Now.

She removed his hand from her breast, and gently moved him back a step and moved back from the piano. She studied his full body, his erection in full force, his lips glistening from their earlier kiss, his eyes were full of lust but he still didn't move. He was waiting for her, his sliver of control still there. She could still break him. Reaching behind her she tugged on the zip of her dress, pulling it down. The straps fell exposing her bare breasts before him she stepped back to the piano, hopped up, keeping her legs open. Thane rushed her, pressing his hard groin against hers, the heat he felt there tore a primal growl from the depths of his soul, grinding against her she now moaned,

"Shepherd, please..." He begged, she wrapped her legs around him, she moved with him. She licked his neck once more and his control was done. She smiled.

Thane tore off his jacket and pulled his leathers off. He stood naked before her, tugging her dress over her shoulder and it was gone in a flash. There was nothing between them now. He pressed his tip against her and she moaned with excitement. Shepherd arched her hips forward pushing his tip within her. They kissed passionately as Thane thrust forward slowly, burying himself within her. A rhythm began between them as he drew himself out and thrust back into the hilt. Her moaning increased and he could feel her muscles clenching around him. He began to move faster and faster,

"Harder," she groaned and he complied. He grabbed her hips and slammed her flesh against his, shepherd threw her head back, her muscles tightening and spasming around his member. She screamed his name and he felt his own climax building. Pulling out, he turned her over, bending her over the piano. Hands on her hips again he trust in from behind, she screamed in pleasure again, her body spasming and thrusting against his. He reached forward and grabbed her breasts again, his speed gaining momentum, he groaned loudly again, shivering as his orgasm washed over him, spilling his seed within her. As with his species he remained erect. He withdrew from her and she turned around, looking at his member

"I don't understand, I felt you come"

"Male drells have the fortunate ability to recover much more quickly than human males" he smiled. He wasn't finished with her yet. Reaching forward cupped one breast in his hand, rubbing her nipple in his fingers. He lowered his lips to her other breast and took her hard nipple in his mouth. Shepherds head fell back again and she moaned. He suckled her nipple, his hips moving in time. He gently moved the tip of his member in and out of her opening as he flicked his tongue over her.

He moved over to her other breast and suckled again. Shepherd grabbed his groin below her and squeezed. Thane released her breast with a throaty growl.

She switched their places and kneeled before him. Thanes heart skipped a beat as she lowered her head onto his groin and began sucking him.

"Shepherd!" He yelled out, the sudden pleasure nearly bringing him to climax. He moaned and writhed as she sucked and licked the length of him. The custom wasn't usual in the drell species, and the sensations it brought him were orgasmic. Thane put his hand on the back of her head, forcing more of him inside her hot mouth, her head moved faster as his hips moved to meet her. The pleasure became more intense,

"Shepherd, I'm going to come... if you don't stop..." She sucked him even harder, taking his whole length in. Thanes hips bucked and he orgasmed again, this one more intense than the first, he yelled out, still bucking as his seed once again sputtered forth. Shepherd had pulled out at the last moment to watch him come as his semen covered her breasts.

Thane pushed her to the floor and buried his whole length into her in one hard push, and roughly pummelled into her over and over. She orgasmed beneath him, the surprise overcoming her, seeing as he had come over her moments before. Thane's body shuddered one last time and he collapsed on his love. Shepherd wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back gently, his breath was laboured, irregular. She held him till his breath slowed,

"I love you Siha," he whispered

"I love you to"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first venture into fan fic, before my blood lust story. Just stumped on what to do now lol! Anyhow, thane will always hold a special place in my heart. And because no one can bang an alien like shepherd


End file.
